The Game Has Changed
by XSweetOrchidX
Summary: 5 Years Have past and this whole Cat and Mouse thing is getting old.Dib's Intentions has changed and Zim wants to know what they are Zim is After Dib for a different reason now.They can feel something else added to the mix but what is it?Zim/DibYAOI!ZaDr
1. Five Years Can Do Some things

, Chapter 1: Five Years Can Do Some Things

Ever since Zim first landed on this planet, he has hated it. The disgusting humans were revolting in every way. The atmosphere was just completely disgusting and their water burns. Water the very thing that has created them is completely toxic. It's been five years and Zim STILL hasn't taken over this pathetic worm baby planet. He hated it; it was the rage of how inferior this planet was compared to Irk that gave him the drive to keep trying. He wanted these pig smelling monkeys to just rot already but sadly there was just one thing standing in his way. DIB. Oh yes Dib. He was the only one standing in Zim's way; he was the only one that knew what Zim REALLY was. He was the human's savior.

Zim's anger towards Dib had changed over the years though, just as he and Dib did. Zim had gotten taller because of the Earth's gravity. It was less resistant than the gravity on planet Irk. Zim grew taller and with his new growth his Pak had given him something new, something earth beings would call 'hormones'. He grew to be 6'0, that is exactly two feet taller than his almighty tallest. His eyes were still a nice maroon but with a glare of violet in the dark. His hands were tougher and his antennae were now a bit longer and more sensitive so it could pick up more sensations. He also had a new suit too that he found suitable.

Dark red jacket some what similar to what his old uniform looked like. Black T- Shirt with the Irken symbol on it, and black pants just like his old ones except they were more loose around the ankles, kind of like skinny jeans. He liked the human army boots though, he designed his new ones to look like them, but of course he used Irken material. His disguise has gotten better, he wore his new and improved uniform but he changed his contacts and his wig. He picked a lighter blue then what he already had for contacts, it seemed nicer to him. His new wig was still black but it was shaggy covered the sides of his head were there were supposed to be kept the black gloves.

Dib's appearance has changed too. He had gotten a new trench coat, it was black like his old one but it had longer sleeves and buckles on them, the collar was bigger with silver studs. He wore a Black shirt with a neon Blue smiley face on it. He also wore what he called "Ghost punching gloves" but to everyone else they were black leather fingerless gloves with 'holy' silver studs on the knuckles. He still has the Scythe like spike on his head but his hair was a bit longer, it covered his ears. New glasses, thick rimmed. Now last but not least he had a gothic cross and put it on a black studded collar.

Zim started to hate this little cat and mouse game that he played with Dib. Although he had to admit the years has made him craftier, a better opponent. He has yet to expose Zim but he does interfere with his plans to take over. Although everyone still thinks he's crazy. Sometimes he wonders why he even bothers with trying to save the very people that abuse him on a daily basis.

Dib is not the only one that thinks that, Zim too wonders why Dib even bothers with saving the other human stink-blots. He never quite figured it out. It has been bothering him ever since this little cat and mouse game between the two has been created. Zim sat in his base staring at the monitors, them replaying his other schemes figuring out which ones were good enough to try again, with modifications of course. He repeatedly watches Dib's every move and then he finally has the nerve to ask.

'_Why is he still bothering to save a planet that doesn't care about him?'_

'_Why am I still bothering to save a planet that doesn't even care?' _Dib asked himself.

He then shook his head furiously, he was not about to give up on the human race just yet! He does have to admit, the cat and mouse game was getting old though. Yet again, he was just so used to it, he thought about a life without Zim. What it would be like without looking over his shoulder for the green invader. At first he thought it would be good to have some time to get some proof of other paranormal activity. On the other hand it would still be boring. With all the skills he had just gained he thought out every strategy with an ease, and then once he has exposed everything else then there is nothing else left. Zim had a new strategy every time; it was so difficult to predict his next move. Without a worthy opponent Dib felt like a Joker without batman. The game has to continue or else there is no point.

Dib wondered why Zim didn't just give up by now. Then again Dib wondered why he was still chasing Zim. Zim too wondered why he didn't just give up and go back to Irk. The cat and mouse game went from, Dib HAS to protect the earth and Zim HAS to destroy the earth to something else. They weren't completely bored but there was just something missing. There was something more added to the mix, they just didn't know what.


	2. And so the Game Continues ugh

Chapter 2: And So The Game Continues...Ugh This is Getting Boring...

The bell rang and the school day was finally done! Zim hated Hi-Skool, it was just as annoying as middle school when he first landed here. Today he had a lesson on spiders in science, that pretty much was the only interesting thing about that whole day. He skimmed through his sketchbook and looked at the sketched he made on a new type of weapon, he didn't have a name for it just yet but surely his intelligent mind could figure something out.

"What are those Zim? New plans for World Domination?" Dib yelled from the light post on the street corner.

"Well if you MUST know Dib-thing, they're just notes for so called Gym Class!"

"You Can't Take notes in gym!"

"SILENCE! Don't you question ZIM!" The Irken Exclaimed while pointing a finger at Dib and having one eye twitch and the other bulgy.

"JUST YOU WAIT ZIM I-"

"Let me guess you'll expose me to the rest of this filthy rotten pig planet and take me to this so called 'autopsy' were you'll study me and prove that there's life on other planets...am I right?"

Dib's posture relaxed a little.

"Hey How did you know I was going to say that?"

"I've heard that line a thousand times worm monkey, try thinking up a new one...it's getting old!"

"OH YEA!" Dib ran to push the Irken over and snatched Zim's notebook and saw the spider robot sketches that Zim drew.

"WHy are you using the spider again?"

"AGAIN? WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN? TELL ZIM!"

"You already used the whole spider scheme two months ago..."

"Y-Yea well...these are even better plans!" Zim exclaimed snatching his notebook back from Dib's filthy human grubby hands.

"I do have to admit they're improved but still...you gotta admit reusing a plan that didn't work in the first place is pretty lame. I expect that from the mole rat people living underneath the school but not from you Zim..."

Zim did have to admit, that was a pretty lame idea. Even though there were improvements on these blue prints it wasn't a lot. The fight pretty much died down...the excitement and adrenaline rush was pretty much gone now. Zim only pouted and waited at the corner to cross the street. He flinched when the worm baby stood next to him.

"What did I do?"

"I thought you were going to push me into that sea of killing fast machine monsters."

"You mean cars? Nah...I did that already that joke was only funny the first couple of times...are you going to push me?"

"Not even my worst enemy deserves to get hit by those things...ugh"

"wow that's how much you hate them..."

Zim only nodded and walked home, surprisingly Dib was walking with him. Not being sneaky or holding a camera or anything. He actually looked just as bored as Zim did at the moment. Zim couldn't help but stare.

"What?"

"Dib-thing, why aren't you hiding and trying to take 'pictures'?"

"Well one Gaz broke my camera because I took pictures of her room...and two, I actually go home this way too."

Dib and Zim were pretty much bored as hell...the game got old. THey needed something to make things interesting again. What it was they didn't know.

"Hey Zim...why are you still trying to take over the human race anyhow?"

"Well first off as an Irken invader I'm supposed to take over a planet just for my kind. It's tradition. But now I just want it for myself, I will not share with the my leaders. Also I believe the universe would be a better place without these filth monkeys. Just look at this world! There's the substance 'water' on other worlds too but because of the pollutants and minerals and other toxic nonsense that's been put in there it's acid to my skin and my insides! The Air here is terrible! I had to put in a special filter when I created my base! I can only eat a limited amount on food that this planet supplies only because of how much terrible things you put inside them! To be rid of this planet would be a paradise for us all! Why on Irk YOU would want to protect this planet IS beyond me!"

After having Zim explain why he hated the humans so much Dib couldn't help but keep silent throughout the walk home. '_I can't give up on the human race! I just can't! I'll expose Zim for who he really is and then everyone will call me a hero! Yeah Then everyone will notice me and treat me like a king! They'll see they'll all see the day where I'm right! Whose the weird one now?'_ He sat in his room alone. Gaz is only home on mondays, the rest of the week she stays with her boyfriend doing god knows what. At least he has a three day weekend. Friday, Saturday and Sunday course his father isn't home, he's never home. As for his mother...his father never told him what happened to her. Dib was pretty much used to this by now, he went down to his lab and started to re read his journal entries from when Zim first came to earth. He could see the hate he had, the rush the drive to protect the human race. Now, he could feel something else about this rivalry.

Zim's walk home was in fact quite interesting. He couldn't help but ponder on the conversation he had with the earth worm baby. He couldn't help but wonder himself why the other boy would protect the humans. The earth is a rotten smelly stink hole full of stinky stink. There was something though, something that helped the Dib worm. Something that gave him his fuel. Zim tried to find at least some positivity in this retched planet but failed. What exactly was the firewood that fed the fire? Zim just couldn't

figure it out...it absolutely baffled him.

'_Why is that earth meat baby called Dib so determined to protect such a horrible planet such as this? This must be brought into some further investigation...then when I find out the reason why he loves this planet so much I could use it against him and finally defeat him! Yes I am brilliant! Now to put my wonderful and well thought out plan into motion!'_

The alien then looked up at his green house and saw the lights on. Zim opened the door to find a screaming Gir running around with a toy pig. Boy did that Robot love his toy piggies.

"GIR!" Zim commanded as the door closed behind him and he took off his wig and contacts to reveal beautiful dark maroon eyes.

"YES SIR!" The Glitched Sir unit said with a stern voice and red eyes.

"What did I tell you about screaming in the house?"

Gir's eyes went from Red to blue as he became the silly robot Zim had become accustomed to.

"Th-that..."

"THAT?"

"The...neighbors will come in wondering what the noise is..."

"AND?"

"Discover our secret base?"

"That's right Gir so remember NO SCREAMING!" he sounded like a mother scolding her child.

"Do I get to keep my piggy if they do?"

"No..." Zim's Antennae went down and he had an annoyed face. The little robot started to scream loudly and right when Zim thought Gir's head would explode...

"IMA GO MAKE WAFFLES!" then Gir ran to the kitchen. Zim sighed and flushed himself down to the lab.

"COMPUTER! Have the stealth unit prepared for tomorrow, I have a new plan for DIB."

Zim then started to press the keys on his keypad for his main computer to document the day. He documents every day he has spent on this stupid pitiful planet. His calls to his tallest became less and less, soon Zim had realized that he was now taller than them so then he didn't call them anymore. Ziim now knew his power and he had a plan for his planet, but that one would take some time. Zim started to build some cameras of his own. They were each hand made (He liked working with his hands when it came to missions he felt as if it would get the job done right). He then placed the cameras in a bag for tomorrow. The plan would have to start bright and early.

"Computer put Gir on for me!" The screen then started to show a happy little robot mixing the waffle batter.

"GIR! Come down to the base immediately I have a new mission!"

"OH GOODEY!" The Robot shrieked in delight as he ran down immediately still holding the Waffle batter.

'_well...he can surely make some good waffles..._' Zim thought to himself as he smiled a bit thinking about dinner.

"What's the new plan Master?" Gir said excitedly as he ran into the lab with Waffle batter in his hands.

"Tomorrow we're going to find out the REAL meaning of Dib's purpose in life."

"What's that mean?"

"That me-"

"What's that mean?"

"THAT me-"

"What's that mean?"

"THAT MEANS We're going to figure out why Dib wants to protect this putrid pig planet so much, there has to be something more to the 'Earth' than meets the eye. We have to understand his goal, by understanding his goal we will finally be able to defeat him."

"Awwwwww man... that sucks..."

"What do you mean it sucks Gir, it is a Brilliant plan!"

"But if we finally defeat the big headed kid then we wouldn't have anyone to play with."

Zim just stayed quiet and told Gir to go back upstairs.

'_The android had a point but tomorrow this plan will go into action! '_

"WAFFLES ARE DONE!" The cute Sir unit screamed from up stairs.

'_But for now it is time for the WAFFLES!'_


	3. COMMENCE OPERATION ANSWERS!

Chapter 3: COMMENCE OPERATION ANSWERS!

Zim wanted answers and he wanted them BAD! He skipped school so that way he would have more time to figure things out. He saw that skipping school was okay, all of the other pig beasts did it so he would be considered normal. Besides he had Gir working on a note from this so called 'Doctor' so that way he would be excused. It was not easy living on a foreign planet and trying to fit in. The culture and traditions are strange but he is more used to them now rather than before.

His large boots made a loud thud while he was walking to the stealth ship. Unlike his cruiser, it was smaller and less bulky. It was a dark grey with the Irken emblem on the window. It was somewhat like the pod in a high tech race car. It had no wings and there was a lens in the front which extended out for recording. Inside was a dark red just like the rest of the underground base. Leather chair and numerous buttons.

"Gir! I want you to listen carefully, I want you to set up cameras in the Dib Worm's home base, and make sure you're not seen!" The invader commanded while handing Gir a bag full of Irken security cameras.

"Hokey dokey!" Gir grabbed the bag happily and the went to put on his dog disguise, Zim never upgraded Gir's outfit only because Gir didn't want another one. He liked his regular disguise, so rather then have a whole meaningless argument about it Zim just let it be. No use wasting energy one something so pointless. He had better things to do than have a fight on outfits.

Zim entered the pod and pressed the stealth button on it. Now the pod was invisible, he opened a door which lead to a tunnel. The tunnel lead to the school. He only kept this tunnel unless he TRUELY needed it. Like, if the human monkeys found out he was not one of them. Also for carrying out missions that didn't include a disguise. He was now near the opening and in front of Hi-Skool. He watched Dib carefully through the window. He then realized that he needed to be inside to get a better view of the human. So he minus well. The invader parked his Stealth ship on top of the school. He then put on his special cloaking band on his neck and pressed the blinking white button which turned green. Zim was now invisible. He then climbed through the ventilation shaft to find his class room.

Dib looked to the side of the room were Zim's Desk was, but there was only one problem. There was no Zim sitting in that desk.

'_I wonder what that menace is up to this time…'_

Dib knew that if Zim was going to be absent in school it was for something BIG, of course he knew that from experience so he had to keep on his toes. He Sat through class trying to think up the plan that Zim could possibly have. A giant robo menace? No too Cliche; human experiments? Nope, he knew Zim only kept those reserved for weekends only. He didn't know what Zim could be planning, he zoned out for the first half of the day just wondering what Zim could be up to.

It was now time to go to sixth period, Lunch time. Dib being caught up in his careful planning and thinking he completely forgot about what was in store for him…

"HEY DIB!"

"huh?' Dib turned around to meet a punch square to the gut. He coughed and gaged and held his stomach in pain. He got up quickly though, this was nothing compared to anything else. The asshole bully looked at Dib with a stupid grin on his face and said that there was more later. Dib was starting to care less about what people did to him. He turned back around to go to his destination. As Soon as he walked through the door the first thing he heard was "Hey look it's the Paranormal freak?" followed by

"So is big foot captured yet or what?" and

"Hope you find the chupacabra"

Other insults like that were thrown at him. He didn't care, Dib just sat in the corner in the back of the lunch room by himself. Gaz Didn't sit with him anymore, she didn't want to be seen with him. His own sister, flesh and blood, hated him with a passion. She wasn't even in today.

'_Damn I wish Zim was here I feel Lonely...wait...What? NO! I can't Think that! Zim is the enemy! THE ENEMY! I HAVE TO STAY FOCUSED! But I do have to admit...I'm pretty damn bored...fuck...'_

Zim observed his subject carefully. He watched as the other worm babies called Dib names and tease him and make fun of him. Zim flinched when he saw that stupid meat monkey punch Dib. Why in the world were they treating him like that? He did know that the other kids didn't like Dib that much but he never thought it was like that. Zim then shook his head he truly hurt Dib far worse than any of these worm monkeys. Broke his bones and gave him some of what humans called 'bruises' so surely Dib could take a punch.

He then crawled out of the vent and landed in the crowed hallway landing on some kid. Of course Zim being invisible it just looks like the kid fell and he screaming "My Spine!" During the event. He jumped to the wall, he designed his gloves and boots to allow him to crawl on walls. (He's been going pretty high tech over the years). He went to the lunch room and stayed stuck to the ceiling. He saw Dib getting insulted constantly, now as much as he didn't mind his enemy being insulted like that, somehow it got to him.

'_Why would these worm babies taunt him like that? I mean...they have no right he is obviously of a higher quality than all the rest..did I just say that?'_

Zim shook it off and then continued to watch his subject closely. He honestly looked bored, Zim figured he'd be doing some alien hunting and trying to figure out what Zim was up to but he wasn't. Dib already knew Zim was up to something, and Zim knew that Dib knew. Zim continued to watch his subject over the course of the day just watching him being continuously tormented and made fun of. How can Zim not notice this before? With all of this pain and Torment why the hell is Dib still trying to save the earth?

'_There has to be a real reason! A real one! I'll probably see the real reason later on...I mean maybe the answer isn't in school...'_

Zim then Returned back into the ventilation for a brief second, Dib was sleeping in class so it was no big deal. He knew the Dib thing was a heavy sleeper. He brought out the communication for his Pak and called Gir.

"GIR! Come in Gir...Gir are you there?" The invader said in a harsh whisper so no one would hear him.

The screen then turned on to see Gir still in his doggie outfit and covered in pink and white stuff.

"Gir...what is that all over you?"

"FROSTING!" The robot exclaimed happily and very very hyper. That was usual though...

"Gir...why is there Frosting all over your face?"

"Oh Because I had a bag full of cupcakes!"

"Uh huh..and what kind of bag was that?" Zim was getting mad, he knew this couldn't be good.

"THIS ONE!" Gir held up the Bag that Zim gave him full of cameras but now the cameras were gone.

"GIR WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THE CAMERAS AND WHERE ARE YOU?" Zim let himself be a little bit loud. He then put his hand to his face and looked to see if anyone noticed. Dib was still sleeping and the rest of the class just looked at each other in confusion and went back to work.

'_Humph if we were on Irk they would be considered the outcasts and be banished...wait...but I was banished...I uhh...forget it..._' he thought to himself.

"OH! I'm at the big headed kid's house and on my way I got hungry soooooooooooo before I left I took out the cameras to make room for the cupcakes!"

"AND WHERE ARE THE CAMERAS?" Zim said in a really REALLY harsh tone but it was still a whisper.

"Oh...I THREW EM IN THE SEWER" "

UGHHHHHHH! GIR Great Gir now in order to watch over the Dib thing I'm going to have to stay at his house..."

"YAY SLEEP OVERS!"

"No Gir you can't come...you have to watch over the base. Now I have to go Gir, see you when I get home."

"Okay Buh bye!"

Zim shut the communicator off...Gir was defiantly a difficult robot but he sure was fun to hang around though. Zim did have to admit, when he wasn't on a mission or messing with the Dib monkey Gir did keep with occupied. He turned back around to find that Dib had been awake for a while, he also looked around suspiciously.

'_Crap...He Heard me...should I abandon mission? No, I have to continue and prepare for the worst."_

Dib was fine and sleeping peacefully in class when all of a sudden...BAM! He woke up with a sharp pain on his head. He held his head and felt the small bump on it, he turned to his side to see the culprit. A small rock had done the job. Someone had yelled freak from the front of the class. It was the same kid who punched earlier. He went by the name of T, his real name was Tomas but no one was allowed to call him that or else. It was sickening the way that most people just picked on other people to make themselves feel better. He hated the other kids, but he knew that somewhere there was someone who completely understood him. Someone of equal level, someone who actually respected him. He just didn't know who that person was.

He looked around suspiciously to see who threw the rock and looked at it again, there was a bit of blood on it. He then touched his head again and looked at his hand to see that he was bleeding. He then raised his hand

"Teacher may I please go to the nurse?"

The teacher sighed and gave Dib a pass to go to the nurse. Dib walked all the way there holding his head. On his way he could've sworn he was being watched, he could've sworn he heard foot steps following him.

"Zim...are you there? Come on Zim I know you're up to something...ow...Ahhh forget it I'm going to the Nurse..."

Zim followed Dib all the way to the nurse, he saw the red stuff on the human's hand. What was that and why was it there? Dib held his head in pain, obviously he's been hurt; how come that red stuff didn't appear when ever Zim hurt him though? Dib walked the empty hallway alone (Or so he thought) Dib then suddenly turned around with the face he usually had on when he was around Zim. Determined.

"Zim...are you there? Come on Zim I know you're up to something...ow...Ahhh forget it I'm going to the Nurse..."

Zim Froze at the sound of the human's voice. Dib was honestly a good opponent a worthy enough human. Why in the world did the others treat him like such trash? I mean SURE he was nothing like the almighty Zim but he sure was a worthy enough opponent. The Dib monster spent the rest of the day in the Nurse, not resting up but actually waiting to be helped, when he was finally helped he fled the school and off to his house. He looked around suspiciously, searching for Zim but he wasn't ready for something else that got him. Zim stared shocked and amazed when he saw Dib being pulverized by the other meat filthy planet was surely worth killing. His anger grew more as he watched every punch being thrown, every kick being delivered. Why wasn't Dib fighting back like he usually did with Zim? These Humans fighting tactics are far less primitive than his own. Zim's teeth gritted with each plea of help the Dib monster made. He honestly didn't want anyone else hurting Dib besides him.

'_How dare they...that's ZIM'S pray...only I can abuse him as I please!' _he acted someone like an angry boyfriend.

Then the worst finally appeared, one of the kids pulled out a small shiny object. Zim looked at it curiously, it looked sharp but he thought it couldn't do much damage. The meat worm baby that went by the name of "T" grabbed Dib's arm and started to carve it slowly. Zim stared in utter shock as more if the gooey red substance started to come out. Dib knew not to fight back, things would get worse if he did. Zim then had enough of this he then ran back to the stealth ship and drove back as quickly as possible. He came back to see more gooey red substance on Dib's face and arm. With the mechanical arms of the stealth ship he threw the earth worms to the side and grabbed Dib and put him inside quickly and started driving to the human boy's house.

"Z-Zim...what the? Why are you?"

"SHUT UP EARTH THING! I'm only here for a mission and right now I'm being frustrated so be quiet until we reach your base..."

"Ummm...okay..." Dib just sat quietly, as much as he could CLEARLY take advantage of this opportunity...he didn't. After all Zim did technically help him even though it was for a mission. Besides he was bleeding badly.

'_Drat...I'm going to have use the direct approach when I reach the Dib's home base.'_


	4. COMMENCE OPERATION ANSWERS PART 2!

Chapter 4: COMMENCE OPERATION ANSWERS PART 2!

Dib watched as Zim put on his disguise, just contacts and a wig. He had to admit he liked the new one better than the old one, it still had the little bulge on the top like the old one but the fact that it had longer hair towards the sides was cool. He grabbed his arm to put pressure on the blood flow so it could stop. The cut was deep and it was long and thin on his arm. He couldn't hold the whole thing with his hand but he could hold enough. There was now a rip in his trench coat because of that damn blade. Dib didn't care though, it wasn't anything he wasn't used to. Zim then put his mirror away and grabbed Dib and hopped out of the stealth ship and started his stiff march towards the human's home holding Dib by the arm that he was using to put pressure on his cut. The Irken then opened the door by kicking it and letting it make a big slam for his big entrance. With a happy and fake smile on his face then then yelled,

"GREETING FELLOW PIG SMELLING HUMANS! I am ZIM! A fellow classmate of the Dib!"

"Uhhhh...zim..." Dib interrupted.

"SCIENCE WORM MONKEY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I AM TRYING TO INTRODUCE MYSELF TO YOUR MARVELOUS YET _rotten _PARENTAL UNITS?"

"Yea...I can see that But Zim they're no-"

"AS YOU CAN SEE I AM JUST A NORMAL BOY WITH A SKIN CONDITION AND HAS NO PLANS ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

"Zim lis-"

"I LOVE EARTH AN-"

"ZIM! LISTEN TO ME!" Dib said yanking his arm away and standing in front of the Invader in front of him in order to continue what he was saying.

"No one is home Zim..."

"Ehhhh? What do you mean no one's home? Don't you have parental units...and that freaky sister of yours?"

"Yea I do but they're not home..."

"But why?"

"Because my dad is a workaholic and my sister just hates me OKAY? Can we just get over with whatever it was you wanted to do and just go on with our lives...GEEZ!"

The paranormal investigator to be then stormed off to the kitchen leaving Zim behind. He started to scrummage through the drawers to find something to wrap his wound in.

"Earth thing Dib..." Zim said while walking into the kitchen were his subject was.

"What is it that you are looking for in there?"

"I'm trying to look for something to wrap my cut with..."

"and this 'cut' of yours...what does it look like?" Zim's curiosity was getting the best of him.

'_He looks so innocent when he's curious...it's almost cute...wait...WHAT? NO NO NO! BAD! ZIM IS THE ENEMY...But dear god does my cut hurt...'_

Dib then shook his head and took off his coat so he could show Zim what a wound is. He stretched out his arm towards the terrified Zim. The Gash was deep and still bleeding badly.

"What in the...What is that red stuff coming out?"

"That's called blood...it's what allows us to live...when we get cut it comes out..."

"And being 'cut'...it's like a wound?"

"yes Zim...a cut is a wound...it causes pain...congrats you just figured out how to hurt me."

"Hmmmmm...interesting it causes pain...but Zim has never 'cut' you"

"No, broken bones and bruises."

"And what are 'bruises?"

"Kind of like a cut except underneath the skin."

"Hmmm I see..." Zim just stared at the blood that was dripped on the floor and looked back at Dib who finally found what he was looking for. Dib then started to wrap his arm with gauze and then turned to the Irken who was still staring.

"Earth thing why are you so calm with this? Your fellow human scum has hurt you and yet you do not plot against them yet when Zim hurts you you plot against me? Why is that?"

"Well believe it or not I'm actually used to it, used to everyone hurting me. Pain no longer bothers me when other people do it, the human race is based on barbaric violence. It comes to no surprise to me and after a while I just don't care. They can do all they want to me. As for you, you're different, I never know what to expect from you, even now I'm on my toes. Humph bringing yourself to enemy ground sure isn't such a smart idea huh Zim?"

Dib had a slick smile, he had better advantages than Zim in this situation, but again he didn't know what to expect so minus well stay calm until Zim makes the first move and prepare for the worst.

"And what exactly does this mission require ZIM?" Dib continued.

"Well my first intentions were for me to observe you as you continue on with your pitiful day on this rotten planet. To study you, to learn about you. But then I saw you being hurt and took you away from that rotten stink beast called 'T'... can't do my study on a 'nonexistent' subject now can I? So now I suppose the direct approach would have to do for now."

Dib's posture relaxed a little there wasn't something right when Zim said he only took Dib away just because he wanted a good subject to study and not a damaged one, but he still kept his suspicious pouty look towards Zim.

"Let me guess, you're observing me for my weakness huh ZIM? Trying to find my downfall? Well guess what YOU'LL NEVER FIND MY DOWN FALL! YOU'LL BE DEFEATED ZIM LONG BEFORE YOU CAN FIND MY DOWNFALL!"

"AH HAH! SO YOU DO HAVE A DOWNFALL! TELL ZIM TELL ZIM!" Zim stated in triumph as Dib mentally cursed himself for even admitting to weakness. There was that old spark back, and it felt good. Finally an argument that made them feel younger again, it felt amazing. Dib didn't even give one thought about earth, he just didn't want Zim in his personal life. Zim on the other hand wanted to know more about the Dib human beast, what made him tick, what made him think the way he did and he was willing to fight for it. For now Earth had to wait, this was about pride.

They both stood across from each other with a serious stare, both of them waiting for the other to strike first, while calculating what move they should use.

"What's the matter Zim? Can't find a proper move to beat me with?"

"As a matter a fact I could use the exact moves that those pig smelling other humans used on you, but me being the superior one here, I will not submit to such barbaric inferior fighting tactics!"

"Just answer this Zim, why are you so interested in me now? Judging by the fact that you've been watching me all day."

"That is Confidential information only to be known by ME the almighty ZIM! But When I figure it out you will know." A slick smile appeared on Zim's face, but finally that smile had meaning again.

"But wait...how can you use the direct approach of finding out, which as a matter a fact is asking by the way, and not bother asking in the first place."

"I uhh...I uhh...DON'T MOCK MY SUPERIORITY HUMAN!"

"Not well thought out Zim..." Dib then let out a small Chuckle.

The invader didn't have time for this, he hated the idea that the Dib beast was right. Even though Dib was right. How can he use the direct approach when he didn't want to ask? Also how can he study someone in secret when the other now knows that he's being studied. Zim was in a tight situation.

"Who's the superior one here Zim?" Dib mocked, but of course in his condition he wouldn't be able to hold up a fight. Then again he didn't care about how much he hurt at the moment, he never did.

Zim only stared in anger not only at the Dib worm baby but at himself for not thinking about a plan for a situation like this. Sure he could knock Dib out now but he didn't want to hurt Dib, he was badly hurt enough. He took a deep breath and relaxed his posture and stood up straight. He looked up at the ceiling and then back to Dib.

"Dib thing..."

"yes ZIM..."

"What is the room above this one?"

"My bedroom...why?"

"No reason...GIR!"

Gir then crashed through the ceiling and onto the floor in front of his master. With his dog disguise on he saluted and in a serious voice he did the usual "YES SIR!"

"GIR! It's time to go home,"

"Awwwww, Does that mean no sleep overs?"

"No Gir, no sleep overs..."

Gir then turned on his Jets and Zim climbed on him and sat on his back and held onto the ears of the doggie costume like handle bars like he usually did. He then looked at Dib, the expression on the human's face wasn't quite readable but then again Dib was the only human Zim couldn't out wit.

"Before I go the reason for this mission of mine if because of one question..."

"And what question would that be ZIM?"

"What is your purpose? Why are you working so hard to defeat me and protect this pig smelling planet? Through the course of the day I have seen nothing but torment for you, why do you bother?"

"...I don't need a reason to protect my own kind!"

"But why would you protect something that hates you?"

"..."

"I see...GIR let us go home!"

Zim then flew off with Gir, breaking a window in the process. Dib stood then in complete rage, he didn't need a real reason for protecting his own kind. He was going to defeat Zim and prove that he was right all along. He stared up at the hole in the ceiling and then went up stairs to his room.

'_Why do I need a reason for protecting my own kind? Sure they torment me on a daily basis..and sure they're bent of purely violence...and sure they...they...why am I protecting such a disease as this? And why is there frosting all over my walls?'_

"THAT MISSION WAS A COMPLETE AND TOTAL FAILURE! DAMN IT! Why did I have to save the Dib scum from those filthy tormentors? After all he is my enemy, why should I care if they hurt him?" Zim exclaimed to the skies while a giggling Gir was taking him home.

"I mean...he is MY enemy...who are they to hurt him like that? I mean...how dare they! The Dib beast is MY MORTAL ENEMY! Those barbaric fools don't know the power he has! They don't know the power ZIM HAS! Why the both of us ALONE could take their inferior jelly meat bodies down!"

Zim continued to himself as he got off Gir and walked stiffly into his home base with Gir following along. When he got inside he took off his disguise and wig and tossed them on the couch where he plopped himself down to continue his rant...to himself.

"UGH! WHY I OUGHTTA KILL THAT HUMAN FOR NOT DEFENDING HIS HONOR! HE is CLEARLY the most superior out of all those other worm babies! Just why would he defend the creatures that hate him so? WHY anyone who can match the very wits of ME THE ALMIGHTY ZIM deserves every bit of respect as I do!"

"What if we had the human play with us master?"

"No Gir he is a human...that makes him the enemy!"

"But what if he wasn't a human?"

Zim stared at Gir in utter shock...did Gir just say something smart? This day was getting stranger by the second.

"Gir...even if there was a possible way for me to not make the DIB a human anymore what am I going to make him? An Irken Invader?"

"But there has to be a way for you to do it master!"

"Why of course there is, but the procedure only works if the subject it willing to do it and I DOUBT that the Dib beast would like to become the enemy!"

"awwwww….."

Zim went back down into his lab and stared at his computer, documenting the day again of course. Afterwards he went into his well 'room' to say the least. It was the very last floor of the base, his bed was circular and his mattress was something like no human mattress. The bed read his bio signature to see how stressed he was so it could adjust itself so it could be just right for him when he fell asleep. He had no blanket so he just laid there curled up with his pillow. He looked up at his Irken calendar. Tomorrow was the start of a special season. Only the tall Irkens could celebrate it and now that he is tall enough for it he could too. Only happens once every six years, so that makes it really special. A soft smile formed on his face and he shut his eyes before going to sleep.

_'I guess….making Dib an Irken wouldn't be so bad…..that is…if he wants it._' he thought to himself before going to sleep.


	5. Three Weeks Later

Chapter 5: Three Weeks Later...*Cue Magical Time Lapse*

It has been three weeks since Zim has asked Dib that question. Dib was playing the scenario in his head over and over again. He sat in the cafe staring at the crowd of people before him. He wasn't looking at Zim this time, he just stared at everyone else. They were all disgusting in their own way, obsessed with useless nonsense, scarfing down anything that tastes good without thinking about how bad it is for them, turning this planet to shit. Slowly killing it, if only there was a way to start over, oh how Dib wished that there was a way he could find a place full of culture, full of traditions; unlike the humans. Tradition had no meaning here, culture had gone to shit. Money, greed, sex, violence, ignorance. That's what the world is based on now a days.

'_Humph...now I know how Zim feels...Oh god...did I just say that...no no NO! There will be a day where the humans will gain their pride again! They will see the light and not be so ignorant anymore! They'll see...they'll all see'_

Dib looked around to see Zim on the other side of the cafe just staring at his food. He always stood there looking at his food, he never actually ate it, just got it to look normal. Zim hasn't been bothering Dib for the past three weeks, it's been weird. No diabolical master plan, no threat, no kidnapping, no insults, not even the slightest bit of a death stare. No Dib was WAY too smart for that, he knows that Zim was waiting for something...he was defiantly plotting something. What it was, he didn't know, he never knew. Which was exactly why he stayed in the game. It was pretty surprising.

Zim could feel Dib's glance from the other side of the room, he's grown used to it. He could feel a lot of things lately. Not only could he feel Dib's stare but he could also feel some confusion in the human's aura, he could feel denial, he could feel something else. He didn't know what it was but he's find out eventually, nothing hid from Zim. NOTHING! Zim stared at his food, he hated it but the other pig rotten earth monkeys loved it for some apparent reason. He looked at them all in disgust, he then looked at Dib who looked at the others in that very same disgust that Zim had.

'_He's not showing that disgust at me...he's showing disgust towards the others...I can feel it...he hates this stupid pig smelly planet just as much as I do...if he does then why doesn't he just admit it already?'_

Zim stood up from his seat and grabbed his tray and then stiffly threw out the food, that just smelled so bad. He was happy to get rid of that filthy grotesque thing out of his sight. With his usual stiff march he started to go towards Dib who didn't need to move his position just his eyes. As soon as Zim saw Dib looking at him he just turned around and went the other direction. Dib then turned his head towards the Irken, he started to get confused. This was so not like Zim to just walk off like that. The human then got up to confront the alien that just sat down in his seat again. Zim just twiddled his thumbs hoping that no one would go up to him except for the only person he wanted to confront him. Dib stood on the other side of the table looking angrily at the green being.

"Ahhhhh Dib human please sit down why don't you?"

"What's this all about ZIM? Huh? What's the new scheme this time?"

"Scheme? What Scheme? Zim hasn't been bothering you lately? Why would you think Zim is plotting something?"

"THAT'S JUST IT! You haven't bothered me lately which could only mean that you ARE plotting something!"

"And what exactly could I be plotting?"

"I-I DON'T KNOW! BUT I KNOW that there's something going on in your head! What is it ZIm huh? Huh? HUH?" Dib was then leaning over the table, Zim just sat calm and looked to the side seeing other kids giving his dirty looks. Dib saw them too and then just sat down in front of the Irken and ignored the Weirdo comment someone just made.

"I'm not plotting something DIB but there is something going on."

"Then if you're not plotting what are you doing then?"

"I'm waiting for something pig smelling earth boy..."

"And what exactly are you waiting for? Let me guess the rest of the Irken armada have arrived no?"

"No...They're...far away...far far away..." There was a sick smile on Zim's face when he said that. Dib could only guess that Zim was planning something horrible very very horrible.

"Then what are you waiting for then?"

"You DIB."

"Me? Why are you waiting for me?"

"I'm waiting for an answer earth boy."

"You actually want me to answer that question?"

Zim only nodded. Dib stood silent and just looked at Zim who was sitting up straight with his hands folded with a serious look.

"I asked you my question DIB and for now I am waiting for an answer, I knew that if I had kept our little game up I would NEVER get an answer. So I figured that if I had left you alone for a while you will end up telling me some how."

"So wait...no plotting...no scheming...no plans for destroying the world?"

"I have planned to hold off my mission on destroying this retched planet until I get what I want from you, it's more important."

"Ha, you think a silly little answer from me is more important than your plans for destroying earth?" Dib tried to sound amused but he was actually more in shock and somewhat flattered. His opinion mattered more than this world to his mortal enemy. As weird as it sounded it was pretty nice.

"Mhm"

"Why?"

"To see how much this planet is really worth in the eyes of it's ONLY savior. Now what I shall do with this planet based on your opinion is my secret to keep. "

"Why is it such a secret?"

"only time can tell earth boy" Zim looked at Dib with a sick smile. This was not like Zim, Dib was actually scared of him. Something happened over those three weeks that made Zim this serious. The human had never seen the invader like this before, usually he was loud and quite a bit stupid to say the least. Now it's like he had matured completely. Dib just blushed for no apparent reason. The Irken looked at him wondering why his face had turned a different color.

'_What is the meaning of this? Why is his face changing to a bright pink? And why does it look...cute...to me?'_

Dib opened his mouth to say something but then was interrupted by a random kid yelling "HEY LOOK! DIB IS GOING TO ASK ZIM OUT! He's even blushing and everything!" then the whole cafe started to burst out in laughter. Dib's face grew even more red. He was so embarrassed, when he looked at Zim the Irken was giving the rest of the cafe a death glare. But not the usual death glare he gave everybody no this one was different. This was the only stare that Zim reserved for ONLY Dib and he was giving the rest of these retched humans it. Zim then looked back up at Dib, he looked as if he was asking Dib if he was alright. Dib just ran out of the cafe and outside he looked through the window to see if the children were still laughing at him. Of course they were.

Zim muttered under his breath "stupid earth KIDS..." he then got up. "You all really think you're better then us don't you?"

The cafe's giant laughter started to die down with how scary Zim's face looked.

"You all are going to rue the day that you messed with ZIM! Now tell me who was the pig smelling monkey that said that stupid comment! Well? TELL ZIM TELL ZIM NOW!"

"IT WAS ME!' Big T then got up feeling proud of what he did. "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

Zim only smiled as Dib then felt chills. Zim then grabbed a hand full of mashed potatoes, they were just as worse as his old school.

"I'm going to put food in your eye, I mean everyone remembers what happened to that earth worm baby Zita right?"

Everyone stared at Zita who had an eye patch and was in a wheel chair and respirator for health reasons that were brought upon because of the disgusting food. Big T then looked up at Zim and tried to play it off as he was not afraid. He failed. With a cruel smile Zim ran and smashed the creamy potatoes right into the school's bully's eye. He was withering in pain as Zim laughed maniacally. He then turned to the rest of the teens in the cafe after his laughter.

"Also! If any of you tells the teacher drones of my doing then you shall suffer a worse fate than this poor insignificant worm!"

Everyone turned away and pretended nothing ever happened. Zim could smell the fear in the room. Dib saw everything, he saw how the other kids were afraid of Zim. It was actually pretty impressive. Dib would never admit that of course, he would never admit anything that would compliment the enemy at all. He sneaked away from the window and went back inside and headed for the roof. Of course the only way up there was to go through the air vent. It was no big deal, he's gotten pretty strong from fighting. Not buff but good enough for things like climbing and running, punches was a WHOLE other story though. Zim then left the room leaving the scared children behind in search of Dib.

'_How DARE they insult me...ME! A genuine member of the Irken Elite! How dare they interfere with my plans! Now to look for that earth baby...what he sees in these humans...I'll never know...'_

Zim walked the crowded hallways looking for the Dib monster.

"Where could he be?"

"Is he looking for me?" Dib said looking down from one of the air vents. He watched his enemy closely. Zim didn't look like he was going to hurt anyone he looked as if he was concern. Zim looked through the halls furiously for the human, Dib on the other hand didn't want to be found. What an embarrassment, he ran away just like a little weakling right in front of his enemy! Damn those kids, damn them all to hell. The earth boy then gave up on watching the Irken and just started to climb to the roof. Zim stayed in the hallway and looked up at the vents. He could hear the pitter patter of something in there. The bell rang and then the halls cleared in a second. He was alone and could hear the disturbance in the ventilation system clearly now. Zim knew it couldn't have been rats, the pounding was too heavy for those creatures. Could it be? Maybe just maybe...

He followed the sound on foot in the hallway which was pretty stupid but then again the humans were really dumb so they won't care at all. Zim then stopped at a wall, the the pounding continued but slowly faded away. The metal vent went upwards. Was whatever was in there really climbing up? He wasn't sure if he was right but something surely told him to follow what ever was in the vents. Curiosity was getting the best of him at the moment. He looked around and found and opening and using the spider like legs that came out of his PAK he climbed into the vent and started to crawl upwards to where the metallic system was headed following the sound. It took Zim a good hour or two to get to the top. It was either he kept slipping on the grotesque slime or he kept getting stuck to even more grotesque sticky substances. He even found a human skull and shuddered.

'_How in the world did that...that...what ever it was got through all of this?'_

He finally made it to the top, again taking him two hours to get there. The thing he was following got there fast, LONG before Zim got up there.

Dib sat in the corner on the roof looking over the concrete jungle. When the human race go downhill? When did they become so greedy? When did they stop with culture and started with propaganda? There had to be hope for the human race there just had to be...somewhere. Dib was then startled by s sudden noise. He turned to see a metallic familiar robotic spider like leg that had pushed the cap for the vents. Soon after came the green extra terrestrial gasping for air.

"DEAR GOD HOW THE HELL CAN SOME ONE LAST IN THAT...THAT...HORRIFIC STINK HOLE FOR SO LONG?"

He was grabbing his neck with one eye twitching and the other very bulgy. Dib just stood there in his corner.

"Well for one you have to be fast and second you have to learn to hold your breath for a good amount of time."

Zim finally caught his breath and stood up.

"Thanks for the tip earth boy..."

"What are you doing here Zim?"

"I've come here to talk to you DIB."

**Author's Note:**

**I apologize for not posting this sooner! I had stuff to do and what not and I promise more is on the way and I promise there will be some action if you get what I'm saying *wink**Wink**Nudge**nudge* anyhow hope you enjoyed this chapter comment please I do love me some feed back XD and well I have chapter 6 and not to do chapter 7! I have this week off from school so I will be working on this, it's getting better! So well hope you all have a wonderful day!**


	6. Dib might need some more time

Chapter 6: Dib might need some more time...And maybe a band aid...

"Look if you're still trying to get an answer out of me then you're out of luck ZIM!"

"Well there has to be an answer, it's as simple as Yes and No."

"Look ZIM I won't bother with giving you an answer there is no point, you already know my answer...that made sense right?"

"Uhhhh sorta...AND Actually DIB I Don't! Which is the whole point of why this new mission of mine has been created. It's amazing how this question has never occurred to me before but better late than never I suppose. And even if I DID know the answer already there still is a matter of you confirming it, not only that. If you DO have a definite answer in which I know you do. Why won't you tell me it?"

"Because ZIM you said that you wanted to see the planets TRUE worth through the eyes of it's only savior. I'm not going to give you the pleasure of getting what you want. Besides I'm not the only one who is trying to save this planet. ZIM"

"That is true but if you had a definite answer then you would've given it to me THREE WEEKS AGO! Not only that you ARE this planet's only savior, that 'Swollen Eye' armada that you have, I've done some research."

"If you done some research then you would've known that they are ready for an alien attack! They're on MY side!"

"Yea well DIB guess what, they don't see me as a true threat! Only very few cared enough to actually investigate and actually know what I am BUT they don't fully understand my capabilities so they underestimate me... of course they're wrong."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"Fine...I'll let you figure it out for yourself then. I WANT and answer DIB!"

"Any answer I give you will result in the end of life here on earth so NO!"

"OH either way I'm still enslaving the earth, I need your answer for the OTHER part of my _en genius_ plan!"

"And what would that plan be ZIM?"

"Something...personal...but I will tell you this, you are a worthy opponent so you shall be spared...Come on Dib creature, I know for a fact you hate this ugh _disgusting _planet as much as I do!"

Dib stood there silent, he didn't want to say something he would end up regretting later on. He started to yell at Zim on how the human's were good and a big bunch of heroic nonsense but deep down inside he knew it was all bull. A big heaping pile of Bull. Zim knew it as well.

"Who do you think you're fooling HUMAN! Why won't you just Tell ZIM your answer already?"

"Be-because...I...hmmmmm..."

"How about this, I will leave you alone COMPLETELY! I shall stay at my home base for the next three days."

"What good will that do?"

"I Shall be giving you time to think! probably with me even MORE out of the way than what I already am You shall be able to give me the answer I have been seeking."

"Whatever..." Dib then looked away the feeling of denial was over whelming, it almost made him sick.

"See me at my base when you come to an understanding Dib." Zim then jumped off the building and into some bushes with a loud thud. That probably wasn't the best idea in the world to do. Dib sighed he couldn't just give up on the humans. He just couldn't, this was just some alien mind trick. A trap! Yes that's what it was a trap!

'_I bet this is all just some sort of trick to get me to turn on my own kind! Yea that's it...Zim probably wants to befriend me so I can tell him this planet's secrets! Yes that's it...Yeah...it's a trap! A TRAP!'_

Dib kept telling himself his theory over and over again, but he didn't believe it. He didn't believe it not one bit. The frustration started to get to him, he started crying. He was surprised his tear ducts actually haven't dried out yet. This wouldn't be the first time Dib has cried from frustration and heart ache. It was normal for him. At times like these he thinks back to when Zim tried to send him and the rest of his class to the room with a moose. Sure he would end up being doomed as well but so would they. He would've been rid of them and being the genius that he is he would've found a way home. Leaving those jerks behind, it only it wasn't for those morals. Maybe Zim wasn't actually trying to get the planets secrets out of Dib. What if he was just trying to show Dib the light? The truth of the situation. How much effort Dib is throwing away when he could be using it for something else. That actually seemed more believable. He actually wouldn't mind joining Zim. The Irken was only doing this for the sake of the mission, they probably would make some pretty good friends. Maybe even something more.

'Wait...WHAT? NO NO NO! He's an Irken I'M A HUMAN BIG DIFFERENCE!'

Dib's head was a mess, as much as he wanted to believe that Zim was pulling him into a trap he just couldn't. He knew when the Irken was pulling him into a trap or not. It came as somewhat of a sixth sense. There was a lot of things he could tell about Zim just by looking at him. He could definitely tell Zim was very off lately. Zim would get embarrassed when Dib caught him staring at him. He could sense a slight change in the alien's voice when he told Dib to go over the base when the human had an answer. It didn't sound at all like when Zim usually told Dib to go somewhere. Usually he could hear this sort of tone in Zim's voice when ever he says something like that. But this time it was different, this time it sounded as if he actually meant it. What if Zim was planning on something that would work in Dib's benefit? This was all just too good to be true.

Dib has been on that roof for hours on end now. Trying to sort things out in his head. Trying to make sense of his feelings, his thoughts, his beliefs and most of all his predicament. So far he has concluded quite a few things. One that Zim was the closest thing to a friend that Dib ever had. Another thing is that Zim was the closest thing to anything close to a COMPANION that he had ever had. Sure he had a family but he was never close to them, he barely knew anything about them so to him they were just strangers in a house. He had a friend in school once; there was that one time were he thought he might have an actual friend. The school's councilor, they made up a plan and everything to capture Zim...but it turns out that he was faking it and when he finally believed in aliens (When they landed on earth) he went off with them into space...and took the only proof with him (the video camera). He knew more about Zim then he knew about anyone else. The way that Zim has been acting lately is just completely different then how he usually acts. It's like a whole different side of him, Dib had to admit he liked it. He wanted to know more about this new side of Zim, it was friendly and nice. In a way he found it pretty cute to say the least. Although he'll never admit it to himself. He heard the bell and saw the kids leaving the building with joy. He thought now would be a good time to go home...no...that wasn't home it was just a place he lived in.

He made his way down by climbing on tree branches, he successfully on the ground, unlike Zim. That was pretty funny thinking back to it. He started to walk back to his house. Dib's head was just a pure mess, he tried to piece together what had happened. Separate logic from feelings. He couldn't really see where he was going, he almost got hit by 16 cars and didn't feel it when he tripped and landed on his face 5 times. He also didn't feel it when he was hit by a few acorns from squirrels and for some reason logic can't explain a monkey wrench. Well...the monkey wrench he felt but all he did was rub his head and kept walking. What he did notice is when he bumped into something...well more like someone. He looked up to see who it was, but before he could actually get a good look he was picked up and thrown to the wall. In-front of him were T's goons; Jo and Jack.

"Your little BOYFRIEND did a number on our bro T!" Jo said in Dibs face, his breath smelled like meat and cheese wiz.

"Yeah he did a number on our bro T!" Jack said, Dib had a feeling they were going to get annoying.

"Listen what Zim did wasn't my fault and HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He's an ALIEN bent on dest-OOF!"

Dib only just got shoved into the wall. The second time hurt more that the first.

"WHAT EVER! No one cared you stupid crazy piece of shit!"

"Yeah you piece of shit!"

"One more word out of you and I swear I'm going to beat the LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!"

Dib was quiet but there was just a big part of him that wanted to curse them out SO BAD!

_'Weren't They going to beat the living hell out of me anyway?They are just so stupid, come on! One just makes the most predictable threats. EVEN A TWO YEAR OLD COULD FIGURE OUT! What is this? Some cartoon please! And the one guy in the back backing him up by saying the last thing he said! GOD THE CLICHES ARE SICKENING!' _Next thing Dib knows he's hit in the face after the exclamation of "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?"

He was being kicked and punched and what not and then he realized is thoughts were said out loud. As the saying goes, the truth hurts. Dib blacked out on the sidewalk only to find himself waking up in a garbage can in the park with no lid on it. His shirt was ripped off and he looked down to see that the two morons wrote 'ALEEN LUVER' on his chest. It truly is surprising how they made it all the way to hi skool. Dib climbed out of the garbage can and saw his jacket underneath it. It wasn't really dirty, it was dark out and cold. As Dib put his coat on and buttoned it to keep him warm he couldn't help but cry.

'_This was all Zim's fault!'_

He was aimlessly walking with his head still in a fog. He couldn't understand anything. He couldn't understand why Zim would bother standing up for him. His plans to take over earth are now put to a halt. Things just weren't right. He finally looked up and decided to see where he was going, but apparently he was already at his destination. He was at his sworn enemy's house. Dib was fueled with rage, he walked up to the door and banged on it. Zim was in his lab, his computer had told him about the banging on the door. The Invader opened the door to find a furious Dib standing outside. He was silent, but breathing heavily.

"Dib?"

"ZIm..."


	7. Lick Thy Wounds

Chapter 7: Lick Thy Wounds

"So Dib I see you have finally decided to-OOF!" A really angry Dib had punched Zim onto the floor, next thing he knew Dib was pinning him down to the floor. He then punched Zim a few more times while he was on the floor. Zim hasn't seen Dib this determined to beat the hell out of Zim since their younger years.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"What are you talking about? And why are beat up so badly and smell like a garbage can?"

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THOSE DIPSHITS BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME AND THREW ME IN A GARBAGE CAN! YOU AND YOUR LITTLE STUNT ON T AND I HAD TO PAY THE FUCKIN PRICE BY HIS GOONS!"

"Wait...they did this to you?"

"YES!" With that Dib punched Zim right in the jaw. Zim found a way to get his leg free and then kicked the human in the stomach hard to get him off. Soon Zim was now on top of Dib, Zim had Dib pinned to the ground. It was the only way to get the human under control so he could figure out what was going on.

"I-Don't wish you fight you HUMAN!"

"YOU SAY HUMAN AS IF IT'S AN INSULT!"

"REASON IS BECAUSE IT IS!"

Dib was furious, He struggled around and kicked until he finally kicked the Irken off of him. Zim flew back and landed just fine using the metallic spider like legs from his PAK. He was high off the ground, looking straight down at Dib. DEAR GOD ALMIGHTY DID THIS FEEL LIKE OLD TIMES! Zim was sure he had the advantage by being so high up, he didn't want to fight the earth boy, and he couldn't. His mission wouldn't allow it, not only that he just couldn't find it in him to hurt him but damn did old times feel pretty good. Dib ran quickly and jumped onto the couch only to give him more lift when he leaped to tackle Zim. He was successful. He pinned Zim to the ground once more and punched him right in the gut, Zim got the breath knocked out of him.

"D-Dib...I do not wish to fight you..."

"WELL YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO BECAUSE I FINALLY GOT YOU WHERE I WANT YOU ZIM! NEVER AGAIN AM I GOING TO HAVE THEM TORMENT ME I'M GOING TO SHOW THEM WHO YOU ARE! YOU'RE MY TICKET TO BEING A HERO! I WILL NO LONGER BE CALLED CRAZY FOR BELIEVING IN THE PARANORMAL!"

"Why bother..."

"YOU JUST DON'T GET IT DO YOU!"

"That's where you're wrong human I do get it...now sit down, you'll wake the neighbors and I will be discovered!"

Dib stared at Zim, HARD. He knew every look by heart; he knew every little tell, but this expression. The expression Zim had on right now it just was different, Very very VERY different. Zim was being sincere; he didn't seem like a threat. He kept telling himself that Zim had something up his sleeve, but something else told him otherwise. He got off of his enemy and stood up straight and tall, all but proud.

"Please...have a seat..." Zim had said politely while he stood up and his metallic legs returning to his PAK.

Dib hesitated, he looked at the couch and then looked back at Zim and told him No, then he asked where Gir was. Zim simply told him that he locked Gir away in the lab; he wanted to keep Gir occupied for the three days so that way there won't be any interruptions if Dib just so happened to finally stop by.

"So Zim...how is it that you DO get it? "

"Quite frankly human, I do get it. What's not to get? To be cast out of your own race and seen as a outcast, a nobody when in reality you are the greatest one of all, more superior and powerful than ANY OTHER STINKING BEING ON THAT UGHHHHH STUPID PLANET THAT JUST SO HAPPENED TO PUSH YOU ASIDE AND-"

"Okay Zim I'm glad you found some classes…and ...your acting skills are good in all but..."

"ACTING? YOU THINK ZIM SPEAKS LIES ALL LIES!"

"What? Like this isn't the first Time you played an alien mind trick on me huh Zim HUH? Remember when I hit you with that muffin and you put me in that dome and sent me to that virtual reality world where everything went my way!" By now Dib was right in Zim's face, he gave him the death glare, Zim gave him some other look. Zim's dark maroon eyes stared into Dib's golden ones. Dib could always search into Zim's eyes to find out any lies, truths, and usually he could read Zim's expression by staring into them. But now it's different, this expression was calm and didn't seem harmful. He just couldn't tell what it was but it wasn't like Zim, it just wasn't like him.

'_Why can't I read his expressions anymore?' _The human thought to himself.

"Dib human, did you come with my answer or not?"

Dib blushed brightly; the tone Zim was using was just too cute, all to nice, too sweet for this to be Zim. If it weren't for the fact that during those three weeks Dib had made a scan to make sure this was truly Zim and not some clone he wouldn't have believed that this was Zim.

"No Zim...I don't have an answer..."

"I see..." Zim then looked away and looked out of the window to see if there was anyone outside. Just incase someone heard all of the yelling.

"Dib thing... may Zim ask you another question?" Zim had said without turning away from the window.

Dib sighed, "What is it this time ALIEN?"

"It was those two worm sniveling maggots by the name of Jo and Jack that did this to you, right?"

"Yeah...why?" Dib was feeling a bit suspicious at the moment.

"No reason..." Zim had on the only slick smile on his face as he turned his head to look at Dib. Along with that he also had the strangest look in his eyes. That look was reserved for when he thought he was going to win a fight with Dib, but this time it wasn't for Dib. This was for the other earth scum. Dib watched him closely over the years and had saw that when ever Zim was going to do something for another human being he had a different look on for them. This look was only for him but this time it wasn't. This was for Jo and Jack, and this was the same look Zim had on when He told T that he was going to put mashed potatoes in his eye.

"You're going to do to those two the same thing you did with T aren't you?" Dib didn't really sound worried. He sounded more casual and curious.

"You don't sound too concerned about the welfare of your fellow earth beings Dib thing." Zim still had that smile on his face; he was now fully facing the Earth Boy.

Dib huffed and plopped himself on the couch and muttered, "Why should I be?" under his breath. A part of him said that they deserved it, THEY REALLY FUCKING DESERVED IT! He didn't think Zim was hearing him.

Dib being lost in his thoughts didn't notice the Irken walking towards him, staring, and thinking.

'_You don't realize how much this planet hates you__...__do you? Yet you still remain faithful, I admire your loyalty, mine has shifted__...__now I'm more loyal than ever to something that deserves it the most'_

Dib didn't notice Zim sitting down next to him, but what he did notice is when Zim had licked his neck. He quickly jolted and jumped to the edge of the couch and stared at Zim with wide eyes.

"Z-ZIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Zim said nothing and got closer to Dib, pinning him to the couch and removing his jacket with a swift motion. He continued to lick Dib's neck, being more specific, he was licking the bruises and small cuts. He then continued to lick downward towards Dib's chest. There he licked all the scratches and bruises he had acquired from T's two idiots.

"Z-Zim...what are you doing?"

Still licking, Zim had looked up with the most innocent face that just made Dib melt. This was his enemy, the very person he despised. But if he had despised Zim so much, why does this licking feel just so good? Dib blushed hard at the sight of Zim's facial expression and those eyes. They where half opened and where glowing with innocence. He's never seen this side of the Irken before. Something is up, something has to be up. Why was Zim doing this?

'Poor Zim...he doesn't know how good this feels...wait...WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?'

"Z-ZIM! What are you doing?" he asked again. Not removing from his spot on Dib's chest but his long slender tongue going back into his mouth oh so ever slowly, he said:

"There's this earth saying that I've heard...what was it again? 'Lick Thy wounds?' eh...it was something around there, but anyhow, Zim had thought he shall lick your wounds for you...it's a healing thing... right?"

Dib shrugged not remembering that familiar saying and Zim blushed slightly, it was a light maroon across his green skin. His antennae even went down while he blushed. It was just the most precious sight; Dib had to bite his lip he knew he was going to say something (More like admit the Irken's cuteness). The Irken closed his eyes and resumed to lick the earth boy's wounds. Zim's tongue just felt so good on his chest, he made small whimpers while holding back moans. Zim heard them and looked up.

"Is it...hurting you?"

"Huh? OH no no...not at all...quite the opposite actually." There was a slight smile on Dib's face.

"Well I suppose this is one earth saying that is a good one...huh... here's a wound I didn't notice before..."

"What wound?"

"There seems to be some swelling..."

"Swelling...where?" Dib was quite confused; nothing felt swollen.

"Right here..."

"OHHHHHHHH! ZIM!" Dib moaned loudly, that swelling just so happened to be in his pants. Dib's legs where shaking, he's never had anyone else touch him there before. He was so caught up in his paranormal duties he hasn't really gotten the time for...well this stuff. Granted he did know how to deal with it but he never dealt with it often.

"Dib human... did I hurt you?" Zim was careful his words knowing that the human might suspect him of some sort of trickery, which is NOT what he wanted. He looked at Dib with concern waiting for an answer. Dib just stared at Zim for a while, and then he started thinking...

'WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING?'

"I-I'm sorry zim! I gotta go!" He jolted up from the couch stumbling of course.

"Dib human! Did I hurt you?"

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! Trust me you didn't Zim... I just... damn I gotta...I need time to think!"

With that Dib ran out the door and to his house. Zim was left alone on his couch feeling quite confused and a bit rejected.

'_More time to think? I guess I haven't realized how much effort humans give in making decisions when they're ACTUALLY thinking. Hmm I shall give him some more time to think then…this kind of decision cannot be regretted AT ALL! I still have plenty of time…. but for now there's a new priority. A small mission within my mission.'_

Zim had a slight smile and a strange look in his eye.

"COMPUTER! Let Gir out and give me the coordinates to the homes of the earth scum's known as Jo and Jack."

**Author's Note: Now how many of you thought they where going to make out? XD honestly I thought mabey an innnocent misunderstanding lemon tease would work just fine for this. HONESTLY Zim didn't know the real meaning of that saying Honestly I don't know the full saying but if you could tell me it that would be nice hmmmmm what else. Oh yeah Small Spoiler GAZ is in the next chapter! All the details about that I'm going to tell you well enjoy please review!**


	8. Dib's Beautiful Lie

Chapter 8: Dib's Beautiful Lie and the True Wrath of Zim.

Dib was running through the night straight home. He couldn't believe what had just happened at Zim's house, it was just unbelievable. Why would his enemy be doing that sort of thing to him? Was this all a part of the mission? The most important question of all that Dib had asked himself; what were Zim's plans for Dib? This was just all too confusing! Dib finally made it to his house and went inside. He was actually surprised to see Gaz on the couch; she looked different from what Dib had remembered. Then again she was always changing her look, the only thing that he could recognize about her was that skull necklace that she always had. He walked up to Gaz who seemed a bit off.

"Gaz? I didn't expect you coming home today."

Gaz just looked at Dib with the same look she always gave him. "What do you want Dib?"

"DAMN GAZ YOU LOOK REALLY DIFFERENT!" He said excitingly to see his little sister at home for the first time after a LONG while. He then hugged the creepy gamer girl and then was punched into the wall.

Gaz has changed her look a lot from when he last saw her. Gaz had shaved her head and just left a lock of her natural purple hair in the front of her face. She wore her skull necklace and had a lot of piercings on her ears, one of her nose three on her lower lip and 2 bars on her left eyebrow. She also wore A TON of back eye shadow, eyeliner, and mascara. She was wearing a black belly shirt that had fishnet sleeves along with a leather mini skirt, and black leather hooker boots. Dib looked at her sister for a second time and then was able to fully see how she looked, in his eyes she looked like a punk hooker.

"Gaz…. you look _really_ different…" His happy tone had turned sour with that statement.

"I just came to talk to you Dib." Gaz said walking towards Dib as he was getting up. She grew but not by much. Gaz was around Dib's shoulder.

"About what?" Dib has asked. This day was getting pretty strange. Gaz never said that before. Gaz never liked talking to Dib.

"Did your little boy toy fuck with my boyfriend?" She said angrily.

"Boy toy? What are you talking about?"

"DON'T pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You know your little alien lover ZIM?"

"Wait Zim? What about him?"

"Your little OBSESSION PUT FOOD IN MY BOYFRIEND'S EYE BECAUSE YOUR SORRY ASS COULDN'T TAKE A COUPLE OF STUPID REMARKS"

"WAIT? Your going out with the dipshit disgrace for a human T?"

Right then and there Gaz had slapped Dib right across the face and then grabbed him by the shirt and held him up. She was always this strong.

"Don't you EVER call him a dipshit EVER again you stupid little PUNK! Tell Zim that I'm going to PERSONALLY kick his ass if I ever see him! You got that?"

Dib was scared of Gaz, he always was. He nodded yes and then was let go and fell onto the floor. Gaz soon headed towards the door to leave the house leaving Dib behind. Dib then got up and looked at Gaz and said:

"Gaz, wait please just listen! Why bother with that guy? You can do so much better! You're better than him! That guy is a jerk, stay home for the night, talk to me. I'm your only family we shouldn't be like this! Please Gaz just think about it; it'll be just you and me against the world! We could hunt down Zim together, I got some good info about him at the moment an-"

"You know what your problem is Dib?" Gaz interrupted not facing her brother. She then turned to him with the same angry expression she always gave him?

"You're a Freak! THAT'S YOUR PROBLEM DIB! You know? All the little obsessions you were always trying to prove aren't worth SHIT! NO BODY FUCKING CARES! EVERYONE ELSE IS BUSY WITH THEIR OWN LIVES DOING WHAT THEY WANT TO DO AND BELIEVING IN WHAT THEY WANT TO BELIEVE IN! BUT YOU? OH NO don't get me started, listen DIB no body gives two shits okay? This whole ZIM IS GOING TO TAKE OVER THE PLANET BUISNESS? IT'S SHIT! The only reason why he hasn't taken over earth is NOT because of you! IT'S BECAUSE HE'S TO DAMN STUPID! You aren't this planets only savor you AREN'T!" 

"I DON'T HAVE TO BE! YOU AND ME WE COU-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! No one cares Dib, this is why you have NO friends and fuck the only person that does actually give a shit is ZIM so just go relieve your sexual tension and get a life!"

Right then and there Gaz started heading out the door but then she stopped and smirked and then turned to Dib once more and said:

"Better yet, just go fucking jump off of a cliff, you're too hopeless to even TRY to get a life…"

"…"

The door slammed shut and Dib ran outside watching Gaz walk away to god knows where.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY GAZ YOU'LL ALL BE SORRY JUST WAIT! IF I LOOSE ZIM WILL TAKE OVER THIS PLANET AND INSLAVE YOU ALL AND WHEN HE DOES AND YOU'RE ALL LOOKING AT ME PLEADING FOR HELP AND MERCY TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASSES! WHEN YOU ALL ARE REGRETTING JUST TOSSING ME ASIDE I'M GOING TO TURN MY BACK ON YOU AND TELL YOU ALL THAT YOU'RE CRAZY! AND DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY? BECAUSE IT WOULD BE TOO LATE TO SAVE EARTH! TO TRY AND SAVE IT IS A SUICIDAL MISSION!"

Gaz stopped once more when her brother was done and turned around and simply said "No one cares about you Dib, suck it up already." She walked away calm and collective; Dib on the other hand fell on his knees. His own sister…. blood related had just told him to die. When he looked up she was gone, the only real exchange of words he had with his sister in his whole entire life and it was an argument. Dib just went inside, there was no point. At this point, he actually wanted to die; things would be easier with out him. Zim would finally take over the planet and everyone else would be fine.

(I would just like to say right when I started to write this Beautiful Lie from 30 seconds to mars started to play and it was just the WEIRDEST THING XD try playing this song while reading! Heads up I put some of the words of the song in here sorry to interrupt you!)

'_I need a shower…that's all I really need right now…. I-I just need time to think'_

He went inside, he felt hollow, and everything he believed felt like it was crumbled like a piece of paper. The feeling of others fighting for the same reason he did, the feeling of the human race was going to redeem itself. All a big lie, a beautiful one at that too. He was going to be the great hero and fight the bad guy and win and the whole human race would love him and then the world would be a utopia. It was beautiful lie, a big perfect denial, and such a beautiful lie to believe in.

He stripped naked and turned on the shower, he's happy that the water was warm, and he's happy that his dad is so happy to spend his on the bills for the house. He let the hot water run down his tense lean body, it felt wonderful against his pale skin. How he wished there was some one who understood his pain.

'_Wait…. didn't Zim say something about understanding. How can he possibly understand? He had always bragged about being the finest in the Irken elite…was it all a lie? Was he lied to? God just what I need right now more confusion. Zim didn't seem like he wanted to hurt me when I went over there. He seemed to have understood though…. he seemed to actually care…. was that compassion he was giving me? Was he trying to show me some compassion? This is just too confusion. He did stand up for me in the café…. and he did try to heal me…even though he took that saying a bit too literally.__ (Flirt with me just started XD)__ His tongue felt beautiful though, it was so soft…like silk and his saliva…. it wasn't really wet but it wasn't gooey either…it was some sort of mix. Him rubbing me…. And the look in his eyes…oh god…OH GOD!'_

Dib looked down to see that thinking of all that gave him a hard on, luckily he was already on the floor panting and taking care of it unconsciously.

"Z-Zim…."

His breath was hot and his voice was lustful. He closed his eyes again and got lost in his thoughts. As much as he tried to tell himself that this was wrong it just felt so damn right. The only comfort he had at this moment. His moans sounded muffled to him, but he could feel that they were there. His free hand was tracing his chest and his stomach trying to mimic Zim's beautiful tongue while he imagined Zim's eyes on him. "Z-Zim! Hnnnn…Oh Zim…please!" He pictured the beautiful innocent look Zim gave him earlier that night. He pictured a lot of things about Zim, things that have never happened and shouldn't happen. His imagination went crazy but he didn't care at this moment. He let his heart did all the thinking for him. "ZIM!" His hand started to slow down and had felt tired and sticky. As he was coming down from his high he said under his breath " Why…" and stayed in the position he was in. The rest of the night consisted with a long hard shameful stare in the mirror and then some needed sleep.

D R E A M

_Where am I? What's going on? Is this a couch? Why does this place look so familiar?_

"_Dib…."_

"_Zim? What's going on?"_

_WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HANDS? MY SKIN? MIRROR I NEED A MIRROR!"_

"_Here you are Dib…. Remember this was all because of you…. there's no way out."_

_That being in the mirror…I-it can't be…. that's me…. I-I'm-_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dib yelled panting. Was that a nightmare? He looked around to see he was in his own room. He looked at his hands and found them to be normal. He ran to a mirror in the bathroom and found everything to be in check.

'_What does this mean?'_

Gir went down into the lab and into the room where Zim was waiting very patiently. The small SIR unit held a big sack twenty times his size. He then threw it in front of his master.

"I GOTZ EM FOR JOO!"

"Very good Gir…. now take them out of the bag!"

Zim looked like an evil villain, the type that you see in movies. He sat in his big chair with his elbows prompted up on the armrests and his hands near his face. His legs were crossed and just staring intensely at his minion. Gir held the bag upside down and shook it. With a loud thud was two boys in their late teens tied up with cable and was gagged with bacon. The two looked around horrified and had pissed themselves when Zim got up and walked towards them with a sick smile on his face.

"Ahhhh Jo and Jack isn't it? So glad you could make it!" Zim had never felt so good in his entire life!

"GIR! RELEASE THE BACON FROM THEIR MOUTHS! AND LET THEM TALK!"

Gir did as he was told and swallowed the bacon in one gulp. There was bacon grease dripping from his mouth as he gave the two terrified humans a big opened mouth smile.

"W-Who-Who are you?" Jo had asked. His voice was very shaky.

"Why don't you recognize me? I am Zim."

"Z-Z-ZIM?" the boys said in unison.

"S-So that means…. that dork boy was…. was…" Jack stuttered.

"Right?" Zim said happily to finished the human's sentence.

" Dib is right. I am an Alien, and I do want to take over this planet. OH and did I mention that he was right about me destroying you all? Oh ho ho ho…how stupid you humans are! You did quite a number on the Dib boy, as a matter a fact he did quite a number on me after you finished with him. You hurt him…and now you will pay just as your leader T did. Except…much _worse._" That last word made Zim smile just so much.

There was a foul stench in the air. They just shit themselves.

"Your foul stench will not stop me"

"Wh-What are you going to do to us?"

"You'll see" With a smile Zim pulled out a beaver and a toy school bus and walked towards them slowly. Gir was laughing in the background. Making new friends is always fun.


	9. I Did it all for you

Chapter 9: I did it all for you…

Dib watched the sun rise from his bedroom window. He had bags under his eyes since last night he wasn't able to sleep after that dream. What he saw in his dream was strange; he looked in that mirror and then…that figure in the mirror. Was that him? It had to be; Zim called his name so it must be him. What does it mean though? He didn't want to think about it but he just couldn't help himself, he just wanted to go to sleep. His thoughts wouldn't let him though. All he needed was a nice shower and an aspirin. His stress was starting to give him a migraine. The morning sun was now in the sky, he looked at his clock and saw that it read 6:59 AM; school starts at 8:23. Maybe today he would just hang out on the roof the whole time. That sounds like a good idea.

He jumped in the shower; it smelled a bit funny to him. The little situation last night was the cause. That smell just reminded the human of all the images he thought about last night. He tried to suppress them, but then it happened all over again. The shower, the pleasure, the shameful stare into the mirror, and finally getting on with his day. On his way to school he found a lot of people crowded towards the flagpole. He walked towards the crowd and looked up and had found Jo and Jack tied to the top. They looked like they had barely survived a train wreck only to be run over by a car and mauled by a bear. They had no shirts on and on their chests there was something not written and not burned but ENGRAVED. The lettering looked like a bunch of gibberish to everyone else but Dib knew what it was. It was Irken; he had studied the Irken language when he wasn't spying on Zim.

Jo's Chest read 'Earth' and Jack's chest read 'Scum' this was Zim no doubt. Dib backed away from the crowd a bit; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew he should feel at least the slightest bit of guilt but he didn't. He didn't even feel the slightest bit of pity for those two. He looked around to find that there were others who felt the same. They laughed and a bunch of "They had it coming" and " they fucking deserved it those assholes" were being thrown around. Dib had a true genuine smile on his face; he didn't try to hide it.

"Do you like it?" an all too familiar voice from behind asked. Dib turned around to find the Irken smiling sweetly at him.

"I can tell by the writing you engraved in their chests this was you."

"I bet you already know what it says on them now don't you?"

"As a matter a fact I do."

"I'm not surprised you are higher than all your fellow meat beasts. Take this as my gift to you."

"Gift?"

"Oh Dib Dib Dib Dib….Dib….you see when it comes to my enemies I can't have anyone else harming them but me. My enemy is MY enemy, and as you already know my mission requires you in tact. I don't want you getting hurt."

There was something in Zim's eyes; Dib couldn't tell what it was. This side of Zim was strange and yet he liked it. It was new and very exciting. As much as Dib wanted to say thank you, his pride wouldn't let him. He turned around to look again at Jo and Jack, those two looked horrible. He thought of what they did to him and smiled just a bit the back of his head said '_those pigs deserved it…_' Zim couldn't read minds, so what he doesn't know won't hurt. The human then looked to the side and saw Gaz there. What the hell was she doing there in the first place? She was wide eyed and in disbelief. A slight whisper escaped Dibs lips; a simple "OH shit…." And Gaz heard.

Dib stood petrified as he saw his sister coming straight at him, not pushing but THROWING everyone in her way. He stood frozen; Zim didn't know what was going on.

"Hey….Dib thing….Hey….hey….hey….hey….hey…hey….hey" He continued to do this until he saw Gaz close. Something clicked in Zim, something that even surprised even him. The Irken put on a serious face and stared directly at Gaz. He smiled, that same smile he gave his previous three victims. He pushed Dib back, behind him. The human fazed out of his terrified trance and noticed the look on Zim's face. Was Zim actually going to protect Dib? Gaz was now standing in front of the Irken filled with pure rage and hatred.

"Get the fuck out of my way Zim, I'll deal with you AFTER I deal with DIB!"

Dib ran in front of Zim and tried to get Gaz to calm down.

"G-Gaz wh-what are you doing here?"

"I was here to pick up my FRIENDS but well I can't climb up a flagpole now can I?"

"Gaz please calm down just calm yourself!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She then motioned to punch her brother; Dib flinched ready for it. In a swift action Zim pushed Dib out of the way and stopped Gaz's punch with his hand. He gave her that smile.

"I dare you to try that again HUMAN"

Both Gaz and Dib stared at Zim wide eyed and in disbelief. No one has ever stood up to Gaz before, was Zim trying to commit suicide? Gaz then broke out of her WTF trance and her anger only grew. She then used her other hand to punch Zim but he blocked her punch with his grip yet again. Gaz tried to break free but the Irken crushed her hands with his and she went on her knees.

"I have gotten stronger thanks to this planet's atmosphere…stronger than any human…stronger than even _you_ Gaz. Now then..." Zim then pushed her back and took two steps forward so he was right in front of her. The human girl looked up at a towering Zim and gritted her teeth in anger.

"You…will….pay…ZIM! Trust me I will get you and when I do IT WON'T BE PRETTY!"

Zim only gave a simple smile and said, "I'd like to see you try." And kicked Gaz in the jaw and she fell back. She got up from the floor, there was a metallic taste in her mouth, her tongue was bleeding. She was staring at Zim HARD; Gaz looked like an insane murderer while Zim looked like a mother lion protecting her cub. Gaz turned around to leave after she told the two that she will be plotting her revenge. Without warning Zim grabbed Dib and held him in his arms while Gaz disappeared into the crowd. Dib looked up at the Irken who was still staring in the direction that Gaz was walking away in. Dib looked up at Zim, The irken wasn't tall by much; just a good 2 inches. Growth spurts are quite amazing.

"Z-Zim?" Dib whispered, Zim then snapped out of his trance and looked at what was going on and pushed the human away from him.

"My apologizes Dib thing. Zim must've gotten carried away. I cannot have you harmed and-" Zim stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the expression on Dib's face. Dib was looking up at him innocent eyes that were trying to look intimidating but failed. He also had a cute blush on his face to match.

"Zim are you okay?"

"Uhhh WHY YES! Of course Zim is okay, Zim was not just staring at the different colors on your face!"

"Different colors?"

"You uhh….were turning a shade of pink…..and now bright red"

"I-It's called blush…"

"Th-this blushing…why do you humans do that?" Zim was putting on that curious face again. It was just so adorable, Dib couldn't resist it.

"Well when humans get bashful their blood rushes to their face and well since there's so much blood there it causes their face to turn a different color...pink is for when a human is slightly bashful and when they're really bashful they turn red." Dib looked away and then brought his attention back to the two boys who were still on the flagpole. No one seemed to be trying to get them down anytime soon. Which was expected; No one really gives a shit about anything but themselves now a days.

Dib grabbed Zim's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. Dib was walking away from the crowd. No one noticed and even if they did no one cared. There was only one person who yelled "FAG" but no one laughed with him. Sad pathetic man. Zim starred at the human curiously: where were they going exactly?

"Dib where are w-"

"Cruiser."

"What?"

"Where's your cruiser? Tell me I know you take it to school."

"Why do we nee-"

Dib turned around irritated.

"WHERE IS IT ZIM!"

Dib was breathing heavily out of irritation.

"WELL ZIM WHERE IS IT!"

Zim took something out of his pocket and pressed a button, the cruiser then flew over o the spot they were at. It landed nicely next to them and then they hopped in.

"Now put the cloaking device on and take off your disguise." Zim could tell the human was REALLY agitated at the moment.

"Fine…there the cloaking device is on now but you still haven't told me-"

"Why?"

"Exactly! You haven't told me why!"

"No Zim...I'm asking why…Why are you doing this? Your attitude has changed COMPLETELY! You don't bother me, you don't spy on me, and you beat the living hell out of anyone who's messed with me and most of all YOU STOOD UP TO GAZ! GAZ! Out of all the people GAZ! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED OR SOMETHING? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED? SHE'S GOING TO KILL ME AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE A BLOODY ACCIDENT! Wait no scratch that…she's going to kill me and no one is going to know because no one cares or even notice that I'm missing…"

Dib turned away. He couldn't look at Zim.

"I'll notice…" Zim said softly.

"Yeah score 1 for Irkens!" Dib crossed his arms.

"Actually no…I…My mission would be jeopardized and all work gone to waste."

"About this mission...just tell me what it is already. Just forget all that top secret bull shit, I already get enough of that from my Dad when he's around. 'Hey DAD how was your day?' 'That's top secret need to know basis SON'" Dib used a deep silly voice when he was mimicking his father. Zim laughed a little, it was pretty silly.

"What are you laughing about?"

"That impression you did was funny…" Zim had a genuine smile on, Dib wasn't used to it. That didn't mean he didn't like it though.

"I'm sorry Dib I can't tell you about my mission…"

"Well can you at least give me some more info than you did last time? I have a feeling you never told me everything."

"Listen I already told you-"

"Oh cut the crap! You and I both know that you're not telling me the full story! Just spill it ZIM what's going on?"

"This mission….it's a personal one…I'm not really doing this for the sake of this planet's destiny like I told you. That's all I'm saying, surely since you're the only intelligent one on this planet I've met you can surely piece together everything." Zim looked away this time, he was blushing again. A light shade of maroon went across his face.

"Dib…I don't think it'll be safe for you to stay at your house….maybe you could-"

"Zim I'll be fine…"

"That creepy earth girl is going to harm you and I CAN'T have that happen."

"You're being really protective…"  
"OF COURSE I AM! I CAN'T HAVE YOU HARMMED OR DEAD!"

"Okay Zim so what do you suggest?"

"You stay in my lab until I can be sure it is safe for you once more."

"When Gaz goes after someone she ALWAYS gets who she's after."

"Then I'll heighten my defense systems and keep a close eye on you."

"Hey Zim…why are you doing all of this…enemies don't do this so why?"

"I'm doing it for you…"

* * *

**A/N:**

**GUESS WHO'S BACK! Yes yes I know I haven't posted in a long time and I apologize to my readers for that. Things happen you know and just some personal life stuff which resulted into either not having time to do this or just not feeling up to it. NO i'm not lazy I get sad too I hope you all know. I actually would've posted this chapter sooner if it weren't for the fact that I had kept both chapter 9 and 10 on my USB drive and lost it in my room. Yeah... that sucks ass and I would've re written the whole two chapters but again life stuff so I didn't. ON THE FLIP SIDE I found my USB drive and well here I am posting a new chapter for you. Now I have chapter 10 done and now up for 11! (SPOILER! Gaz is sooooooooooooooo gunna unleash hell But i'm not going to tell you which chapter that is. And no I have no idea how many more chapters this story is going to be. I just stop a chapter when I feel necessary and go on in another chapter so yeah hopefully I won't end it at chapter 20 or something. (which is what it's looking like right about now since...well i'm just starting to reach the middle...) I PROMISE MORE LEMONS SOON and enjoy! Alright now to stop my rambling. NOW!**

**X O X O**

** XSweetOrchidX~**

**P.S. Review = LOVE~3 and put more reviews I'll put some lemon for those interested 8D**


	10. Surveillance

Chapter 10: Surveillance

The two sat quietly in the cruiser, they skipped school. It didn't matter to anyone that they were missing. They had No friends to ask if they were sick or not, teachers don't give a shit, plus half the kids enrolled in the school don't even show up at all. Another two kids skip school; who gives a fuck? Dib sat with his eyes staring out of the window with his arms crossed thinking about the situation. He didn't want spend time with Zim considering all of the mixed emotions and thoughts that were running rampant in his head and heart at the moment. Then again he didn't want to die by the hands of his sister. Stay with the enemy or die by the hands of family? Oh this bites cheese balls. The ride seemed to last ages, it wasn't a long ride to Zim's base but it felt like a 20 hour road trip considering the silence. Not even the sound of Dib's breathing was noticeable; the small noises that came from the buttons Zim pressed.

"Take me home Zim…" Dib said, not looking at the Irken at all.

"What?"

"I said take me home, you've done enough. I don't want to go to your lab I just want to go to my house and stay on my couch and watch mysterious mysteries episodes on my TV and that's all."

"Human I don't think you realize the danger you're in."

"Oh I know the danger I'm in, I've always been aware of the danger I'm in ZIM. I don't feel too comfortable with staying in your lab for god knows how long!"

The Irken stared at the human; something told him that he shouldn't do this. Gaz was surely going to get Dib for sure if he agrees to this. There was another part of Zim that said to do what Dib had asked, he didn't want to make him upset. He's already upset Dib enough over the years; he doesn't want to do that anymore. Without a word he turned the cruiser around and headed towards Dib's house. The human's expression didn't change at all. Zim sighed, why was he doing this? He wanted to keep his human safe from harm. They reached the house and landed in the human's backyard.

"Dib are you sure you wish to do this?" Zim asked sounded very concerned, it was very out of character for Dib but at the moment he just needed some space.

"Yes ZIM I'm sure of it. Now open the hatch so I can leave." Dib hopped out of the ship and started walking to his house when he realized he was being followed. He turned around to see Zim. His cruiser was on its cloaking mode so it just looks like some weird pig bush. It was kinda creepy in a way.

"Zim what do you think you're doing?" Dib was starting to get annoyed.

"I'm going to your home base with you; if you do not wish to go to my home base then I shall watch you and protect you from yours." Zim said proudly and professionally. Dib had to admit despite some odd and stupid acts he had seen Zim do, it's stuff like this that makes him actually believe that this Irken belongs in the Irken elite.

"No Zim ! Go away!"

"But Dib-thing I MUST watch you! That creepy little earth girl will come and destroy you and I can't have that happen to you! And-"

"LISTEN! I HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS! I don't want you here to protect me for the sake of your 'mission' whatever the fuck it is! I can't think when it comes to you! I slowly loose all of reality when it comes to you! My mind goes into a fog and I just can't think ZIM! I'm trying to come up with a good answer for you TRUST ME I AM! But this-this-this side of you! It's confusing and it's just so new! Not that I don't like it…it's just I-I-I UGHHHHHH I CAN'T THINK! Just go away Zim please….You've done enough for me…just let me breathe…please" Dib mentally kicked himself because some of the things he said weren't really supposed to slip out.

"Human…haven't I given you enough space as it is? If there is any confusion feel free to ask...I mean I-"

"I ALREADY ASKED YOU A QUESTION! I asked you about the mission and guess what I just got the whole 'that's confidential' thing! You have told me nothing Zim…I just want to know why…but you haven't given me an answer…"

"Let me just keep a good watch on you human that creepy-"

"HOLY SHIT! Haven't you heard a thing I said? Just forget it Zim…go away or I'm going to call the cops on your ass."

"Dib I-"

"GO!"

Dib had pure rage in his eyes which actually scared Zim. He chose to leave. He turned off the cloaking device on his ship and hopped in and started to fly away. Dib turned around and went inside. He passed a mirror on the way to his living room and stopped to look at himself.

"Great…now you're a dead man…way to go Mr. Meltdown….."

* * *

Zim ran to his trash can elevator and went down to his lab as fast as he could. He ran right by Gir who just so happened to be sleeping soundly and sucking his thumb. At the sound of his masters' footsteps he got up and started to run alongside with him. Yelling like a maniac as usual. Zim had ran to his chair and pressed some buttons on his key board. A screen then appeared showing the human in his house just watching TV. He had such a distressing look in his eyes; it made Zim's antennae go down and reach out to touch the screen.

"Dib…"

"WHY is master so sad?" Gir said with bright blue innocent eyes.

"This doesn't concern you GIR…"

"But why?" the little robot's eyes started to water from feeling left out.

"Oh…stop it Gir…look can you do me a favor and get me the calendar that's in my bedroom." Zim said trying to give a smile.

"YES SIR!" Gir then ran off to get the calendar that was in his master's bedroom, Leaving Zim alone to stare at the screen. He stared at the screen, observing it. He shouldn't be here at the moment. He should be over there with Dib, being there to watch him instead of waiting anxiously at a computer monitor.

'Why….why Dib…just why…'

"I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!" The little robot screamed as he ran into the room with an octagon shaped hologram board which was the Irken calendar. Zim took the board and held it in front of him then pressed a button. A hologram of Irken numbers and letters and a map of stars appeared before him and he stared intensely at it.

"So in earth time I have two years to complete my mission….I have to act fast…"

"Would this plan work master?"

"It has to Gir….it just has to."

Zim then shut the calendar off and told Gir to put it back in his bedroom. He went back to watching the human who seems to still be watching T.V. Zim turned on a different monitor to get a different angle on the room. The TV was on but it was just static.

"He's….deep in thought maybe? Dib…you should be here."

'I shouldn't be here…' Dib thought to himself.

He really doesn't want to die, but he knows he's going to die when Gaz gets a hold of him. He also knew that Zim was watching him. It was almost like a sixth sense that he had, he always knew when Zim was watching him. He didn't know where the cameras were exactly but he knew they were there. All of this was just so complicated, Zim was acting so strange lately; it was just getting on his nerves! The past few years have been strange. This planet seems to have an effect on Zim.

For starters he grew…A LOT. Second he started to develop and have more understanding of feelings. He can eat stuff now but mostly because he needs to. Plus there's one more thing Dib had noticed that Zim started doing for the past year now that he NEVER did before; Zim started sleeping. Last time he snuck into the house he saw a bedroom which was never there before. His study on Irkens found that an invader Irken like Zim wasn't supposed to any of these things. Well he could feel he just wouldn't comprehend a lot of emotions like cute and sadness and love.

'Love? Is that what this is all about?'

Dib started putting the pieces together, the way Zim's been acting towards him, the way he's been protecting him. How Zim even put off his plans to enslave Earth just so he could complete his "Mission" that had something to do with Dib. The pieces fit together like a puzzle and melted into each other because they fit together that well. His enemy was the only person that ever took any interest in him…and he went from hate to love in just a few years. The obsession, the constant awareness, the sudden likeness of this new Zim. Maybe just maybe he…

'NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THIS ISN'T IT! THAT ISN'T THE MISSION! ZIM IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME! ZIM IS NOT IN LOVE WITH ME! ZIM IS **NOT** IN LOVE WITH ME!'

Dib let that be his mantra as he covered his ears as if someone was telling him that he was wrong. He ran around his eyes and into quickly into his lab. He knew that Zim would be so confused on which monitor to look at that he wouldn't see Dib duck into his lab. Zim knew about his dad's lab but not his which was COMPLETELY different from his fathers' lab. His technology was a big mix of both Irken and Earth gadgets, computers and data. This is his safe haven for his obsession and desires. He sat in front of the door to his secret lab and banged the back of his head on it.

"Gaz… just kill me now…"

Dib stared at his monitors in confusion.

'WHERE DID THAT EARTH BOY GO? OKAY OKAY OKAY. He ran to the kitchen, to the dining room, back to the living room, to the kitchen, to the kitchen and disappeared in the dining room. Alright he must still be there. HOW COULD I MISS IT?'

Zim pressed a few buttons to get a better angle on the dining room and couldn't find Dib anywhere. Right when Dib entered the dining room he put his focus on another screen to the living room. When he saw no one he turned to the screen for the dining room he was gone. Zim slammed his fist on the keyboard.

"DAMN IT WHERE DID YOU GO?"

* * *

**A/N- Didn't expect me so soon? I would just like to thank you all for the great reviews they mean alot to me! I'm so happy that you all like my story and I think you're all gunna love chapter 12. Im working on it now so yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also I have a little surprise for you all that I will be announcing for when I'm DONE with the story. So I thought I should just tease you all right now for it lol because I LOVE doing that to you guys! Seriously I love it! I honestly make each ending of a chapter a cliff hanger on purpose! So yeah I bet you guys are gunna love your surprise I just need to work on it and the next chapter and well that's about it. Reviews are love!**

**X O X O**

**S W E E T O R C H I D**

**P.S. lemons soon but how soon, you'll never know DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN**


	11. Climax Approching

Chapter 11: Climax Approaching

This wasn't good; this wasn't good at all! Zim had lost track of Dib, there was no sign of Gaz anywhere though. Knowing her she would find a way in with out anyone noticing. Zim turned on a few more monitors that got showed different angles of the dining room. He turned on a different monitor and had it replay when Dib was running around the house. He saw Dib quickly put his hand on a wall and the wall opened as he quickly went in. This was new, very new. Zim's curiosity was killing him.

'Damn…what is in there? I _must_ know…'

Zim stared carefully at the replay of when Dib slipped into his little secret hide away. He saw tubes and wires so his only guess that it was another entrance to his father's lab. The colors of the wiring were different though.

'What's down there…'? Zim's eyes narrowed and his antennae went down just staring at the screen wanting to see Dib again. Craving to go down there and see his precious human again.

'It's for the sake of the mission.' Zim told himself as he quickly got up from his chair and ran as fast as he could to the house part of his base. He had to be quick; who knows what could happen for the couple of seconds he isn't staring at that screen. He walked quickly to the couch to find Gir to be chewing on some toy U.F.O. that's now rusted because it is covered in drool.

"GIR!"

"Yes SIR!" The little robot said sternly as he jumped up and turned from blue to red.

"I'm going over to the human's house and I have no time for games so PAY ATTENTION GIR."

"Yes SIR!"

"I need you to go down stairs to the lab and keep a CLOSE eye on those monitors and notify me if anyone BESIDES ME enters the Dib human's home. Keep a close eye on the monitor Gir is that understood?"

"Yes SIR!"

"GO GIR NOW!"

"OKAY! WEEEEEEEEEEE!" The little happy robot went on his way to the lab.

"AND NO CARTOONS GIR I MEAN IT OR NO TACQUIDOES FOR A WEEK!" Zim yelled as he ran for his Cruiser.

"AWWW!"

Dib looked up at his monitors for a good twenty minutes. The computers buzzed loudly in the room. Dib got up and walked towards one of his computers and started to enter new data about his enemy. He started to punch in all these new feelings that Zim was experiencing. He typed on a keyboard that was half Irken and half human. According to his data a regular invader like him shouldn't even be doing all of this, let alone grow! Something had to be up, Zim never protected anyone but himself. He never even bothered to protect his own SIR unit.

"I know! His PAK! Every little shred of Irken info in downloaded to each PAK which means if I could get a hold of an Irken PAK then I could gather all the information about Zim's race…. yeah…. then maybe…just maybe I will know how to defeat him. All the planets information…it's history, it's victories, it's downfall, just about anything that I could never obtain or even have the slightest thought that it was actually there. But…I highly doubt that Zim is just going to hand me his PAK on a silver platter. In love with me or not that's not something that he would do…. wait…what did I just say? AND WHY AM I TALKING TO MYSELF AGAIN I THOUGHT I TOOK CARE OF THAT! Ughhhhhhhhhhh…."

Dib banged his head on his keyboard which doing so he randomly pressed a few buttons. Not that he cared. He then heard a small beep that never beeped before. He found some really old historical records on the Irken database that he never knew existed.

"What's this?"

Dib then started pressing more buttons on his keyboard trying to crack its code. Sadly he was only able to get the name of the file.

"That's not Irken…or is it? It's not on my keyboard... and I have every Irken letter on here all 26 of them! Huh…you'd think that a intelligent alien life force that lives millions and millions miles away would have something like a thousand letters or something...I gotta stop talking to myself…how long has this even been going on exactly?"

"For as long as I can remember Dib"

Dib turned around to a familiar voice.

"Z-Zim? H-How did you?"

"Your stunt was pretty good impressive DIB. Funny how you know I would be watching you and you wouldn't think I would catch you. Humph, almost as if you wanted me to catch you." Zim smiled and walked down the stairs as the door of the lab closed behind him.

"But how were you able to-"

"I can tell that your lab is a mix of earth and irken technology, a lot of Irken technology work off of bio signatures. You may have found a way to get your bio signature to work for that lock, but you forget, I am Irken and therefore my bio signature unlocks that lock. Just like that file you're looking at right there."

Zim walked right next to Dib and stared at the screen, reading the name of the file clearly.

"This file can only be opened by a SPECIFIC type of Irken Dib."

"And what type of Irken is that ZIM? Your tallest?"

"Oh Dib Dib Dib Dib…. Dib. Not even my _tallest_ can open this file. They're not that type of Irken. Humph…no one is anymore. This file is encoded in every PAK and every piece of Irken technology but cannot be opened by any Irken."

"Why is that?"

"This is the history of the 'Old Era'."

"Old Era?"

"Yes…that is what it says. And I bet you're probably wondering why I am able to read this and you aren't even though you are fluent in Irken."

Dib nodded yes and Zim had gotten close to the humans face. His dark Maroon eyes were staring straight into golden ones. They had a white glow from the super computer next to him.

"That's because I am that _type_ of Irken…Dib."

Dib licked his lips and his heart rate went up. Zim's mouth was just so close to his, and his breath was so…hot. He started to think of when Zim was licking him the other day and he couldn't help but blush at the thought.

"Dib…."

"Yes Z-Zim?"

"You're…. how do you say it? Blushing…again."

"Oh!" Dib quickly looked away and he knew he must have been blushing even more because Zim had pointed it out. He looked through the corner of his eye to find Zim observing him. Not as if he was studying but more as if he was witnessing something beautiful.

"So uhh…Zim…What kind of Irken are you then?"

Zim only smiled.

"A kind that was supposed to be extinct."

[MEANWHILE IN ZIM'S HOME BASE]

The doorbell rang loudly throughout the house. Gir quickly perked up from watching cartoons on the monitors that he's SUPPOSED to be using to check if Gaz was near Dib's house. But No. Gir's attention span lasted 5 seconds after his master left. Which just so happens to be a new record on his attention span for something important by the way. Gir ran screaming from the lab all the way to the front door.

"IM COMING! I'M COMING! I'M COMING I'M COMING I'M COMING I COMING! I'M HERE!"

As soon as the little robot touched the doorknob a very big combat boot kicked the door down.

"ZIM WHERE ARE YOU?"

A very angry Gaz stormed into the living room just about ready to let all hell loose on Zim's home base.

"STOP ENTRUDER!"

Gir's eyes turned from blue to red and over a thousand different deadly weapons had formed from his arms and legs.

"Get out of my way you pathetic excuse of a trash can!"

"NO!" Gir's eyes remained red (he's actually focusing…holy crap)

"Either get OUT of my way or be USEFUL and tell me where in here ZIM IS HIDING!"

"Oh he's not here!" Gir's eyes went back to blue and the weapons disappeared.

"OH? Then where is he?" Gaz's face was right in front of the little perky robot.

Gir shrugged and in a flash of rage Gaz had grabbed him by the head and threw him hard against a wall.

"I WILL TEAR THIS PLACE APART ZIM! I WILL WAIT FOR YOU TO RETURN AND WHEN YOU DO I WILL KILL YOU THEN I WILL KILL MY IDIOT PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BROTHER!" Gaz then started tearing up everything she saw in a blind rage and was able to make a hole in the floor that lead to one of the floors of Zim's lab. She jumped into the hole and started destroying one of the floors of the lab. Gir fell from his head being stuck in the wall and started to cower in a corner over the sight of his home being in a wreck because of some scary lady.

"ummm…ummmm…oh no…oh no….ummm I'M GOING TO MAKE WAFFLES!"

Gir then got up and started to make waffles while Gaz kept destroying the house and screaming trying to look for Zim.

"I will find you Zim…and when I do your head will be on a mount above my fireplace and I will make Dib look at it while I am slowly killing the bastard. The two of you love birds are _DEAD_. YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"


End file.
